Dragonball G: The Sequel to DBGT
by confusd
Summary: As Bibadi awakens the dead, they all become Majins. It is up to the G fighters to stop them.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. ( If I did, this story would be an episode, or a saga. Enjoy!(  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Legacy  
  
Bibidi was an evil wizard. He created Majin Buu, a monster uncapable of dying. When Bibidi was defeated, Buu was put into a shell until he had enough power to break out. Bibidi's son, Babidi, helped this happen. During the World Martial Arts tournament, when Gohan was fighing, two of Babidi's Majins inserted a type of injection to suck out his energy. They took it to Babidi, and used it to give to Majin Buu. The energy produced by Gohan gave Buu half of the energy he needed. Babidi's second hand man, Devora, spit on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them to stone. In order to break this curse, the remaining Saiyans had to defeat Devora, whom was at the bottom of a spacecraft. They had to fight through several floors of enemies. Finally, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta defeated Devora, breaking the curse. Unfortunatley, Babidi was watching Vegeta fight through the spacecraft, and made him Majin Vegeta. Whenever Vegeta used any amount of energy, it went straight to Majin Buu. Finally, the monster awoke.  
  
Chapter 2: A Monster is Unleashed  
  
When Buu was released, he was sent to a sort of stadium for the following fights. The one Saiyan who proved himself best was Majin Vegeta, being a Majin made him very powerful. He fought to the bitter end, and then came Goku's son, Goku. Goku was the one who defeated Majin Buu. In this next chapter, I made up the whole story, so do not believe any of it except maybe the character's names. Dragonball G is basically the end of Dragonball GT. The T gets dropped and a new legacy is born…..  
  
Chapter 3:A New Legacy  
  
Goku was a powerful Saiyan. He defeated revillans, such as Majin Buu, Majin Frieza, and Majin Cooler. Then, he came across a problem. Babodo (Babidi's son) knew how to revive the dead. He revived Cell, Frieza, Babidi, Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta, and Devora. He made Devora, Cell and Frieza a Majin if they weren't already. They all teamed up against Goku, Piccoli ( Piccolo's Split), Vegeto (Vegeta and Goku's fused form), and Krillin. Piccoli was killed by Majin Devora, and Krillin was killed by Majin Cell. Goku killed Majin Frieza and Majin Devora. But Majin Cell was just too strong, being ¼ Namekian, ¼ Human, ¼ Saiyan, and ¼ Majin. He could regenterate, use any moves he saw, and plus a new move: Black Death. He puts his hand up, and says something like: BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAACK DEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHHH!! And he is covered by a silver shield, and a black bubble moves outward, toward the horizons. It kills all in its path, so you would have to transport inside the bubble. But Majin Cell was more powerful than ever.  
  
Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin  
  
When the G fighter were sent to fight Majin Cell, they found not Majin Cell, but the entire Majin Ginyu Force, Majin Frieza, and Majin Devora. When they got there, they saw a sleek, narrow pathway going across a deep canyon. As Vegetto began to cross it, Majin Frieza dropped down on him. Vegetto jumped back in shock, and then stepped back up. "Well, well, well. I see past miskates affect everyone's future. Goku, you should stay back. This fool destroyed my planet. I'll have to destroy him." Said Vegetto. He started off the fight by flying up into the air and charged down at Frieza. Frieza dodged his attack, and Vegetto hit the ground hard.As Vegetto got up, Frieza had already started a Final Flash. "I don't think you want to do that, Frieza, because it will only mean the person that had killed you once before will have to come in to my place. So, if you—" That's about when Frieza sent his Final Flash to Vegetto, killing him. Goku flew in and used a kamehameha on Frieza, and he fell to the floor. Then, Goku charged up a Masenko, and killed Frieza with it. Goku continued along the pathway. Then, Devora jumped down. Goku flew over the canyon, and Devora tried to jump and grab him, but fell into the deep canyon. Goku flew back to the pathway and continued along. This time, Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Guldo, and Jeice jumped down. He simply used the Kaio Ken times 4 to kill all of them. But, Captain Ginyu dodged the Kaio Ken and used Body Switch. But, instead of being switched with Goku, Goku put a stick in front of him. Captain Ginyu switched bodies with a stick. Goku broke both of the sticks and continued. As he approached the end, he could see a feint image of Cell. To save time, he used super saiya-jin speed. As he approached Cell, he found out it was only Majin Buu. As Goku slices through Buu's body with the Saiya-jin sword, he continues to run. Finally, he reaches Cell. As Goku goes into the area, Cell uses energy to block off any others who may enter. "Hmph. Why, such a pitiful Saiya-jin, here to fight me, Majin Cell?" said Cell. Goku powered up to SSJ2. "Oh, please don't hurt me, you almighty Saiya-jin. Not!" mocked Cell. Then, Goku did something no other Sayia-jin (besides Brolly) has ever done—He went to SSJ6. Cell gasped. He should have died by now…. What is the problem? Thought Cell. Goku began to send a Special Beam Cannon straight toward Cell, when suddenly, Cell bursted into pieces. Goku took a deep breath. "Oh no, not the same thing that killed my father…" said Goku. All of Majin Cell's body pieces formed a new body of Cell, each with double the part that they came from. One of them, the double armed one, attacked Goku, punching him 2 times at once. Goku pushed him off. Then, he blew him up with a charged masenko. He destroyed 5 others, leaving the double headed one. "Oh, this will be loads of fun." Said Goku. He began to destoy the fake head, until it popped off. "Fool!!" said Cell. Then, Goku got so big of an adrenaline rush that he had to go up to SSJ8. So he did. Then, he finished off Cell. When he turned around, the Namek from his dad's days was back. Majin Cell had burnt all of the wildlife down to cinders. Then, he heard a voice. "Umm…sir? Are you Goku?" it said. Goku turned around. It was no other than Brolly from his childhood. "Why, yes I am. And I am going to begin to train you to be the longest living fighter of all time, young Brolly." Said Goku. "He knows my name!! And he is going to train me!!  
  
And, Namek is back to—" That's when the vision was cut off. Goku looked at Cell's weak body. He was still alive. Goku walked over to him. As he summoned the Saiya-jin sword, all of his past enemies jumped out of the canyon, and the canyon closed up. Babidi grabbed the sword. "This is the thing that killed my monster!!" he exclaimed. Goku watched Cell stumble to his feet. Goku turned around only to find the new Majins running at him. He tried to summon the sword, but Babidi's grip was too strong. 


End file.
